Crazy In Love
by Bamon Javery TVD Nashville Fan
Summary: What happens when Bonnie and Damon come back from the Other Side. Completely AU and somewhat of a song fic. Comment and Review (:


**A/N: **This is what happens when I have "Crazy In Love" Fifty Shades of Grey remix playing on repeat. And also TVD starts Oct 2! I'm not really excited for it I'm only watching it to see what happens with my OTP. Anyways hope you guys enjoy reading this! And if you're on Twitter follow my TVD fandom account ** sophiayork13** and my Author account ** OTPTillTheEnd**

* * *

><p>Bonnie groaned softly as she slowly woke up. As her eyes adjusted, she bolted upright. <em>The Boarding House? But... how?<em> She thought as she got off the wooden floor. _Grams.. whatever she did it worked._ "Bonnie...?" she heard someone call out, instantly she knew it was Damon.

"Damon?" she asked as she walked into the living room. The minute she walked in Damon pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a sigh of relief. "We're alive.." she mumbled against his shoulder. Bonnie pulled back and looked at him, slightly shocked, "We have to go tell them... Elena.. she thinks you're dead..." Quickly she turned on her heels and headed for the door, "We have to tell them we're not dead"

"Bonnie wait..." Damon said as he grabbed her wrist, slightly pulling her back.

"Elena..." she said as she looked at him with a serious expression.

"Elena can wait.. but this can't" he said before pulling her into his chest and kissing her softly.

She tensed under him before kissing him back. Never had she thought she would kiss the most annoying Salvator brother, and never would she have thought that she wanted more. A rush of air surrounded her as he quickly moved them to a room upstairs. The perks of being a vampire, it took you less than three seconds to get into bed with someone. She reluctantly pulled away from those sinful lips, "Damon wait.. No. This can't happen.." she said as she looked up at him. Damn it! they were already on his bed... she mentally cursed herself for not having stopped it sooner. She was not about to be Damon's play thing.

"You really thought I would take us to my room?" he said with a small chuckle.

"Yes...why didn't you?" she asked as she looked into his blue hues that mirrored her own desire and longing.

"You're different... and I care about you...you don't pity me" he murmured against her neck.

She sucked in a breath as she felt his lips graze her flesh, desperately trying to control her breathing.

"I need you Bon-Bon" Damon whispered in her ear. It wasnt just physical, she had saved him without knowing it. He needed her by his side to remind himself that life even as a vampire shoukd not be taken for granted. He quickly removed his shirt, his hands attaching themselves to her waist the second the thin garment was off his muscular torso. Bonnie arched her back in response to his actions, as her eyes fluttered shut. Her hazel eyes opened as she quickly sat up crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. The tearing of fabric echoed throughout the room as he ripped her shirt off of her petite frame.

Damon gently pushed her onto the bed, pinning her hands on either side of her head as his lips worked their way down her chest. He could feel that she was still over thinking it, she had to let go just once. "Relax Witchy..." he said before he kept kissing his way down her stomach.

Bonnie bit back a moan as she felt him get closer to where she desperately needed him. The caramel skinned witch dared to look down at him. Staring back at her were piercing blue eyes that took her breath away. Her pearl white teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she waited for his next move.

A growl escaped his brims as the sound of tearing fabric filled the air yet again, as he ripped the offensive material from her toned legs.

Her small hands tugged as his ebony strands, as she urged him up her body. Their lips met in another searing kiss, as her hands traveled down his chest. For a split second all she felt was cool air, before the weight of his body returned.

Skin on skin, fire and ice. It was a feeling unlike anything else. Both awakening an unknown passion inside the other, a need that only the other could fill. His hot breath tickled her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. If she was in her right mind at the moment she would have rolled her eyes at the smug smirk that plastered his features. Nails dug into his muscular back as she felt herself edge closer. Every time she tried to gain control, he would skillfully touch her and obliterate all her thoughts. It was like he knew where to touch her, knew what she was thinking. His touch set her skin on fire, making her want to pull away and lean into it at the same time. Sweat slowly cooled her over heated skin as he kissed every part of her exposed neck. He knew she was close, without a second thought he sunk his fangs into her neck. The feeling sending both of them into an explosion of nirvana, each clinging to the other as they found pure satisfaction. He pulled his mouth away from her neck as he came down from his high, expertly rolling them over as she calmed down. They held onto each other as if it was their last moment. As if letting go would send them disappearing into the unknown. The world around them disappeared and it was just them, holding each other. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **I know this is not like my other fics, because it doesn't have smutt and all but this is what came out... so hope you enjoy! (:


End file.
